<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the way i've been complaining you would think that something's actually wrong by outlawslikeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154774">from the way i've been complaining you would think that something's actually wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawslikeus/pseuds/outlawslikeus'>outlawslikeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Dialogue-Only, Epistolary, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Voicemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawslikeus/pseuds/outlawslikeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Jared leaves voicemails for Evan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen &amp; Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman (One-sided), Jared Kleinman/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the way i've been complaining you would think that something's actually wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm4nVDn9fFI">this</a> song.</p><p>Man, what is it with me and writing communication issues? Also it's never stated explicitly but I did write this from the perspective that Jared was in love with Evan, but I think it can be read as gen, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Voicemail</b>
</p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 3, 2016 at 11:24 PM</p><p>0:05</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I know I ‘ready said this but you really are ‘n asshole.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 3, 2016, 11:29 PM</p><p>0:03</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Pick up the fuckin’ phone.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>Missed Call (3)</p><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 3, 2016, 11:41 PM</p><p>Audio Transcription</p><p>0:06</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Forget it. You’re probably too busy fucking <em> Zoe </em> to talk to me.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 4, 2016, 3:38 AM</p><p>0:57</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You know what, I’m glad you’re not picking up. If you did I’d probably have to tear you a new one. Fucking hell. I hope you’re happy. Why wouldn’t you be, huh? It’s all fucking perfect for you now, isn’t it? Got yourself a nice, new family and nice, new friends and a nice, new fucking girlfriend. Guess I don’t fit anywhere in that picture, huh? <em> Dear Evan Hansen</em>, that’s how we started off all those letters, right? That letter to yourself? Fucking. <em> Dear Evan Hansen, I’m such a cool guy and my life is just great. Absolutely fantastic. I don’t need Jared now that I have all these adoring internet fans, my new family, and Zoe fucking Murphy, even if Jared is the one who helped me with all this shit</em>. Christ, fuck off.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 4, 2016, 10:45 AM</p><p>Audio Transcription</p><p>0:28</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“... Sorry about calling you so much last night. I’d ask you to delete them but chances are you’ve already listened to all of them… or you’re listening to none of them, including this one. Sorry if I said anything weird, it’s not like I get a copy of what I said. Anyways, yeah. Sorry.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 8, 2016, 10:56 PM</p><p>0:30</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, uh… I saw from The Connor Project’s post. You, uh. Connor’s letter — <em> your </em> letter? You know, if you ever want you can talk to me or something, right? I know we’re not really talking right now, but yeah. Just, just call me back, okay?”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>November 11, 2016, 5:18 PM</p><p>0:16</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You weren’t at school all week — not that I’m like, keeping track or whatever, but dude, you okay? Mrs. Matthews gave me some papers to give to you so you could keep up. I’ll drop them off sometime later today.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>March 18, 2017, 5:25 PM</p><p>0:09</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Really? You’re not going to show up to the fucking orchard reopening ceremony? Dude, even <em> I’m </em> here. Get over yourself and at least see your fucking lie through.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>May 10, 2017, 6:38 PM</p><p>0:15</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“My mom wants me to tell you to tell your mom that she wants our families to go out for dinner after graduation. Not that I think you’re going to like listen to this or whatever. I’ll find you at school tomorrow.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>December 19, 2017, 11:14 PM</p><p>0:04</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I paid my own fucking car insurance.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>January 3, 2018, 3:56 PM</p><p>0:12</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“… My New Year’s resolution is to be less… of a jerk. So… I’m sorry.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>January 14, 2018, 2:38 AM</p><p>0:25</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Thanks for never telling everyone. You could’ve easily blamed it all on me. So… at least you didn’t do that, I guess. Sorry, again, for how it all turned out. It just… sucks, doesn’t it?”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>March 27, 2018, 1:21 AM</p><p>0:18</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I was a bad friend, wasn’t I? … and I knew I was being terrible. But I didn’t stop. I’m sorry about all that, too. Just to be clear. When I was saying I was sorry before, I meant that part, too.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>July 4, 2018, 11:18 PM</p><p>0:25</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Remember when we were growing up and every Fourth of July our families would celebrate together and our moms would yell at us when we ran around poking each other with the skewers? It’s weird, being away from home during the summer. But at least the internship is paying for housing. Anyways, I was just thinking of that… so, yeah.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>August 23, 2018, 3:38 AM</p><p>0:14</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You know, I was thinking… Fuck. Nevermind, it’s just — I always — I <em> wanted </em> — nevermind. Just… forget I called.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>August 26, 2018, 2:32 AM</p><p>0:08</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“…”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>September 4, 2018, 4:47 AM</p><p>0:09</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Sorry. I’m so sorry just — please talk to me again. I miss you and I’m sorry for everything and I just miss you so much, and you — fuck. <em> Fuck</em>.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>September 21, 2018, 3:38 AM</p><p>0:12</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Fucked up, isn’t it? How I keep apologizing to you? Not like you ever did to me. Not like you never did anything wrong, either. Not like — not — …”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>January 14, 2019, 2:38 AM</p><p>0:26</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“A new fucking year and I can’t <em> believe </em> I’m still leaving these fucking voicemails for you. Holy shit. I probably sound like an obsessive ex or something… Why don’t you ever tell me to stop? Do you even listen to these? I mean, I wouldn’t, if I were you… Christ, the hell is wrong with me… I’m done with this shit.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>March 12, 2021, 4:03 PM</p><p>0:39</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey. No reason for me to think you’re listening to any of these. So fuck it, I’m gonna tell your voicemail. My roommate just got rejected so I don’t wanna rub it in but I wanna tell someone. I just got accepted to my first choice grad school! <em> Dear Jared Kleinman, congratulations! I am delighted to offer you admission to the University of California, Berkeley, for Fall 2021. </em> You hear that? UC fucking <em> Berkeley</em>! California, baby! Holy shit, I won’t be freezing my ass off over here year round anymore. California! <em> Berkeley</em>!”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>October, 29 2021, 7:56 PM</p><p>0:25</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I think I’m going to stop calling for real now. It’s just… weird. And my therapist  — yeah, I have one of those now — he agrees. I’ve been doing better, lately. Though I guess you can tell from the fact that I haven’t called in forever. But yeah, this is me, saying bye, so you don’t have to worry about the lack of calls or whatever.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>August 15, 2027, 11:29 PM</p><p>0:36</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, Evan! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Hope you’ve been well… You might’ve already heard from Heidi, but… I’m getting married. In October. She’s invited to the wedding, so by extension — yeah… just wanted to let you know. We sent two RSVP invitations to Heidi’s place. Your invitation has an option to bring a plus one… in case you wanted to do that — not that I’m assuming or anything but, yeah. Bye — oh, hope to see you there. Bye, now.”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Jared Kleinman</p><p>October 20, 2027, 11:18 PM</p><p>0:39</p><p>Audio Transcription</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, our plane is going to take off in like ten minutes so I’m just leaving a quick message, since apparently you actually do fucking <em> listen to these</em>. I can’t believe you listened to all these the entire time <em> and </em> that you never responded. Okay, well I guess I <em> can </em> believe that second part but it’s whatever, I’m getting off track. Anyways, I just wanted to say, thanks for coming, it was good seeing you… Hey, when I get back, do you wanna meet up for coffee or something? I think it’s time we talked.”</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit of a mess. I don't really like the abruptness to the leadup of the ending, but it's late so I'm publishing it.</p><p>Fun fact! I timed myself voicing all these clips to accurately get the length of each voicemail. I should not be a voice actor.</p><p>Unbetad, so let me know about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Kudos, comments, concrit, feedback, anything you dis/liked, etcetera are appreciated. Drop your favorite line or something in the comments.</p><p>Follow me at <a href="https://outlawslikeus.tumblr.com">outlawslikeus</a> on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>